To determine whether early intervention with parenteral insulin therapy, consisting of periodic courses of intravenous insulin with accompanying chronic daily subcutaneous injections of long acting (ultralente) recombinant human insulin, will delay or prevent the development of clinical Type I diabetes. Effects of this intervention in the Experimental group will be compared with the performance of a standard group who will have close observation and early initiation of treatment at the first evidence of clinical Type I diabetes.